


Marked

by 1lostone



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Barebacking, But so is Zach, Chris is kind of a dick, M/M, No redeeming literary value whatsoever, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Originally posted circa 2010?, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with feeeeeelings, Rimming, Thank you moit for convincing me to repost...., Unsafe Sex, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: Zach catches Chris flirting... again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/gifts).



> Okay so story time.
> 
> This was originally written as a drabble fill for **ladyblahblah** , who was my first beta. I was just going to stick to 100 words for a drabble, honest. But then I remembered that HAHAHA YEAH RIGHT!!! also, I believe I owe you a (very very very late) Bday fic! SO … here! Have some porn, bb! :D I think I got everything in your prompt in here. I tried. :D

 

Zach has had enough.

The silk of Chris’s tie in his hands slid through Zach’s fingers as he yanked him closer.

“You know I fucking hate when you do that.” Zach can feel the thrum of anger running under his skin, the low buzz combing with his heartbeat.  The startled sound Chris makes when Zach’s fingers tightens on the fabric of the tie, pulling him ever further off balance goes directly to Zach’s cock. He mouths at Chris’s jaw, hard, tasting the faint salt from Chris’s sweat.  Zach smells something sweet. Unfamiliar. Gardenias? Red swims in the edges of his vision as fury makes his hands shake for a moment. The collar of Chris’s shirt is in the way and Zach snarls, gripping the fabric and pulling; relishes the sound as it tears; buttons popping and pinging against the hardwood floor. Zach moves his mouth down the curve of Chris’s almost ridiculously chiseled jaw, scraping his teeth against the soft skin under Chris’s ear, before allowing his tongue to flick against the skin of Chris’s neck. That’s all the warning he gives Chris before he bites down on the skin there.

He heard Chris suck in his breath, the stuttered sound betraying his surprise. Zach pulls off of him before he could break the skin, watching as the indentation of his teeth fills back up with blood, knowing that the soft skin will bruise. Wanting  _ his _ mark there. Wanting Chris to fucking think of  _ him _ the next time he looked in a mirror.

Chris spoke, his voice strangely small in the silent hallway. “It was just a dance. It’s not like I fucked her on the floor or anything.”

Zach couldn’t help the way his lips twisted in derision. Always with the excuses, his Chris.  Zach jerked the tie again, tilting his head back so that he could yank Chris’s mouth down for a bruising kiss. Their lips had barely touched before Zach remembered watching, his heart a hot little ball in his chest as he saw Chris’s beautiful fucking mouth brushing softly over hers.  He moved his mouth away, disgusted. “Bullshit! I saw your hands on her. On her ass. Inching up that little skirt. God, you make me  _ sick _ .” With that, Zach pushed at Chris’s shoulders. He had to get away from him.  He couldn’t keep doing this.  “Get  _ out _ .” His voice was sharp, dragging through his throat.

Chris stumbled, as though his balance was still off, catching his shoulder on the unforgiving plaster of the wall.  Zach stood there, pushing the heels of his hands up to his eyes so he wouldn’t see the guilty look in Chris’s eyes, his head bowed as he rubbed absently at his shoulder, the tie loose around his neck. Zach could see his mark in sharp relief against the white dress shirt, now open at the collar. It did nothing to calm him.

“Zach. Come on. It was just a dance. You’ve seen me dance with Zoe a hundred times.”

Zach’s voice is eerily calm.  He can feel his heartbeat thudding in his chest as some sort of crazy counterpoint, and he has to consciously keep his hands at his sides, for a moment afraid of what he could do with the violence running through his veins.  “That woman was not Zoe.”

“Yeah? Well, she wasn’t  _ you _ either.” Chris takes a step forward. His voice is so earnest, speaking so sincerely that Zach wants to back even further away from him.  He takes another step forward.  “God, Zach. You should see yourself right now. You’re so fucking jealous.” Chris’s voice turns from intense to taunting in a heartbeat. “You don’t like it when my hands slide against all those soft curves, pulling her against me? When I spun her around and thrust against that sweet little ass? I saw your face Zach. You didn’t. Like it. At. All.”

But Zach is already reaching out, pulling at the shirt sharply until the rest of the buttons ping off somewhere, yanking it down onto Chris’s arms.

“You did that on... purpose?” Zach hears his voice, a low hiss of bafflement and …hurt?  He’s looking at Chris’s chest, hidden only by the partially untied tie. Chris’s nipples are hard, his chest heaving as though he were struggling for breath, struggling to free his arms from the long-sleeved dress shirt.  Zach reaches out and causally unties the tie, looking not at Chris’s face, but at the way Chris’s Adam’s apple bobs with nerves.  “Why?” He slides the tie through his hands.  “Why the fuck would you do that?” His voice is a whisper. Zach sees Chris shiver.  

Suddenly the look on Chris’s face when he looked up from grinding against that girl and met Zach’s gaze across the crowed room makes perfect sense.  Zach stares at him for a moment. Chris quits struggling with his shirt and stills, like a thief who has just been unexpectedly surprised by the owner of the silver.  

 “Turn around.”  

Chris pauses a second, nerves darkening the bright blue of his eyes.  Zach narrows his eyes, and Chris turned, muscles in his back twitching as the shirt keeps his arms from moving apart, twisted as it was on his wrists.

Zach leans forward so that his whisper teases Chris’s ear. “I don’t want you touching me with those hands.” He reaches around and uses Chris’s tie to bind his wrists in front of him, pulling the tie tightly and wrapping it a few times securely then knotting it so that Chris wouldn’t be able to pull his arms apart.  “I can smell her on you. Her perfume.”

And it infuriates him that he can. The faint scent of gardenias had clung to Chris’s shirt the entire way home.  Chris’s stomach jerked when Zach yanks the fastening on the slacks, opening the button and undoing the zipper, letting his trousers fall down so that they were barely staying on his hips.  Zach moves his hand, sliding lightly around Chris’s torso, splaying his fingers and pressing the palm of his hand on the middle of Chris’s back, lips twitching in a smirk as he saw the gooseflesh rise in the cool air of the room.

Zach leans over Chris’s back again, allowing his own clothes to brush against Chris’s back just slightly. He can see the musculature shifting under Chris’s skin in the moonlight. Zach slides his other hand over the expanse of skin, the bumps of his spine fascinate him, and he stands there, staring for a moment, touching.

“Zach…” Chris. His voice jars him out of is reverie.

“Shut up.” Zach leans forward again and presses his closed mouth just under Chris’s shoulderblade.

Chris sucks in another sharp breath.   Zach moves his mouth, opening it over the vertebra at the top of Chris’s spine, mouthing over it as he bends his neck, pressing his forehead into the wall. His teeth scrape over each bump as Zach ducks his head, pressing harder the lower he gets until he’s directly over the exact center of Chris’s back, sucking in the skin and licking at the taste.  He lets it go, then sucks on it again, admiring the way the tiny blood vessels under the skin burst and bruise.

Chris shifts, moving his head into his arm to muffle a moan. Zach brings his hands up to just under Chris’s ribs, his long fingers pressing into the bone and muscle, nails catching on the sweat-slicked skin.  Zach brings his thumbs to the mark he has left in the center of Chris’s back, stretching his fingers out as far as they’ll go, pressing each thumb into the bruised area.  He tilts his head, listening to Chris’s shudder of breath.  Zach drags his fingers down sharply, the pink lines from his nails seeming darker in the faint light of the hallway. He stops at the top of the slacks, digging the tips of his fingers just under the fabric, pushing sharply so that the material slides down over Chris’s ass, pooling with a jangle of change against his ankles. 

Chris isn’t wearing anything under the suit trousers, and for a second Zach can clearly see Chris dancing, yanking her to him grinding against her in a way that he can never do with Zach, not in public, not in a place like that- filled with cameras and expectations and for a second the jealousy is like some rich wine he can actually taste on his tongue.  He leans forward and brushes his mouth against one smooth globe of Chris’s ass, situating his mouth just where his lower back stops and his ass starts.  Zach can feel Chris’s anticipation in the way his skin trembles under his teeth and he bites again, sucking sharply.

Chris’s hips twitch under Zach’s hands. The sound he makes is deep, pulled from the back of his throat.  Zach sucks harder and pulls away, scraping the stubble on his chin over the mark he’s made before pulling away completely to look at his handiwork.  An almost perfect indentation of Zach’s mouth is on the white skin of Chris’s ass, already starting to change color from the pressure of Zach’s sucking kiss.

“Zach…!” A whine. Chris tries to shift his hips back and Zach tightens his grip, knowing Chris will have memories of his fingers there when he showers in the morning.

“I told you to shut up.”  Zach’s voice is soft, the air of his breath puffing against the bite mark, causing Chris to whine again, trying to push his ass back towards the heat of Zach’s mouth.  Zach brushes his body against Chris’s legs, letting him feel that he hasn’t bothered to take off any of his clothes.  Chris moves so that his ass his arching a little, his legs spread as far as they can, trapped as they are by his trousers.   Zach moves his hands, further down over Chris’s ass, brushing his fingers over the crack, pressing with one thumb at the very base of his tailbone. He leans forward; nuzzling his cheek against the bite mark, smirking at the way Chris hisses and makes another muffled sound.

“She wanted to take me to the back. Wanted to suck me off.”  Chris’s voice is guttural, deep in the relative silence of the hallway, and the sound causes Zach’s eyes to slide shut for a moment before what he said and the image it produced slammed into him like a punch. He heard his own curse, a growl of sound deep in his chest before he was roughly spreading apart the cheeks of Chris’s ass, dragging his teeth against the fragile skin he found there.  He used his tongue like a weapon, licking every inch of skin, rubbing against it with his beard stubble, sucking and scraping his mouth wherever he could find.  He avoided the dusky, pink twitching ring of muscle, licking over and around it, not willing to give Chris the sensations he obviously craved by the way he was gasping moans against the wall, against his bicep, trying to muffle the sound of his want. 

Zach pulled him back, using his hands to tilt Chris closer, changing the angle slightly so that Chris was on his toes.

“Oh _Zach_ , oh please,  _ please _ …”

Zach ignored Chris’s mouth.  He drew the flat of this tongue over him, not penetrating but a wet, slick pressure. He could feel Chris’s hole twitching under his tongue as Chris clenched and relaxed, now almost desperately trying to force his ass onto Zach’s agile tongue.  Zach tilted his face so that his stubbled chin scraped against Chris’s slippery, wet skin.  He moved away abruptly, rocking back on his own heels and looking up at Chris.  Chris’s skin was shiny with sweat, his shoulder muscles bunched up almost painfully as he struggled not to move away from the wall Zach had pushed him against.  Zach’s hands kept the cheeks of his ass pulled apart, knowing the stretch was just this side of painful.

“Zach… “Chris turns his head, looking down over his shoulder at Zach as he kneels behind him.

Zach licks his lips and sees Chris’s eyes darken further, his face flushed. Zach raises an eyebrow and sees Chris’s mouth open, apology in every inch of the muscles tensed on his body. 

He doesn’t want Chris’s apologies.   Zach leans in and stabs his tongue against Chris’s hole, swirling it around the puckered skin. His own cock is so hard he wants to stop and touch himself, but likes where his hands are now, fingers twitching as they dig into Chris’s skin.

Chris shouts, and Zach smiles at hearing the dull thud that signifies that Chris has slammed his own forehead back against the wall.  Zach licks and teases, breeching the hole just slightly, changing his mouth, pressing closer and using his tongue like he plans to use his cock, then changes his technique, sliding in and out, moving around with swirling, teasing pressure, widening the twitching, grasping muscle as much as he can.

He pulls off of Chris’s ass again, and pushes Chris’s hips against the wall, backing up and moving completely away from his body, still kneeling on the hardwood floor. He realizes that one of the buttons that used to be on Chris’s shirt is digging into the skin of his knee. He can fill the sharpness through his jeans.

Chris grunts and moves his arms up, stretching them against the wall, curling his hands into fists as though they tingled from being bound with his own tie, arching his back again as though he couldn’t help displaying himself.  Zach’s cock throbs, hard in his jeans.

“Turn around.”

Chris stumbles again, turning so quickly that he almost trips. Zach just kneels there calmly, hands on his thighs.  He palms himself, pressing against the bulge in his jeans. Zach knows Chris can see how swollen his lips are, how wet his face is from Zach’s own saliva.  Chris’s cock is gorgeous, pink and flushed dark red at the tip. It’s slick and shining in the moonlight and Zach knows there’s probably a stain of precome all over his wall. Chris is so hard that Zach can see veins under the stretched skin. He moves his head forward and laps at the tip, ignoring the strangled sound Chris makes in the back of his throat.  Zach slowly brings his hand up to wrap around the base of Chris’s cock, because no matter how many times he’s done this he’d choke himself if he just went straight down onto Chris’s huge length. He gave an experimental squeeze, lapping at the fluid that dribbled down over his knuckles.  Zach slowly works his mouth over him, keeping it slow, feeling Chris’s fingers brush against the top of his head before he groans and stretches them back against the wall, desperately tilting his hips. He knows what he looks like, his lips stretching over the head of Chris’s dick, sliding down until his mouth brushes against his fingers, the grip of his hand slowly feeding him Chris’s cock. Then, he can bob up and down, sucking and swallowing, his cheeks hallowing out with each movement of his neck.

He can hear Chris moaning above him, sucking in gasps of air, the sounds getting higher pitched the tighter Zach makes his mouth.  He pulls off of Chris with a lewd pop of sound and waits until Chris realizes, looking down at him with slightly-wild eyes.

“You can come in my throat, or I can fuck you. Which do you want?”  He can’t keep his voice as devoid of inflection as he wants. Only Chris can do this to him, strip him down to nothing with just his words, his actions.

“Fuh-,” Chris has to stop, drag oxygen into his lungs. “Fuck me,” he whispers.  “Please, Zach.” His voice is dark. His need sends a shiver up Zach’s spine.

Zach nods and rises from his kneeling position.  He digs into his pocket and emerges with two small packets,  Chris toes off his shoes and socks and kicks his suit pants out of the way, his lips quirking into a slight smile.  Zach just stares at him, this beautiful man that sometimes he knows he doesn’t deserve, and sometimes can’t imagine how he’ll keep.  Something of that must have shown on his face, because Chris just turns around, bracing himself against the wall with his bound hands. 

They don’t speak as Zach opens the packet of lube, slicking his fingers and sliding one inside of Chris, preparing him quickly, stretching him without fanfare.  With his other hand, Zach unties the tie, watching as it falls away from Chris’s wrists with a weak sort of slither, dropping down onto the floor with a little whisper of sound.  Chris’s hands go immediately to Zach’s hips, reaching behind him and touching, pulling Zach closer to his body.

“I’m sorry, Zach.”

“You’re always sorry.”  It’s true. He is.

Zach pulls out of Chris and undoes the fastening of his jeans; lifting out his aching cock and tearing open the condom with his teeth.

“No!” Chris turns again, meeting Zach’s eyes over his shoulder. “No, I mean, I want you. In me. I want to feel it. Your come in me, Zach, when you…”

Zach’s eyes widen. He can’t even begin to hide how turned on he is by Chris’s words.  Chris turns a little and tosses the condom somewhere behind him, then pulls apart the cheeks of his own ass, spreading himself for Zach’s cock. 

“F _ uck, _ Chris.”  He slicks the last dollop of lube onto his palm and onto his cock, biting his lip. They’ve never done this without the latex before, although they’re both clean, and Zach knows this isn't a good idea for because... because... then heat of Chris’s ass is against the head of his dick and he’s pushing in, having trouble thinking.

The sounds Chris makes shouldn’t be legal.

“Oh, god you’re so fucking tight I.” Zach has to stop, his head falling against Chris’s shoulder so that he could muffle his words against Chris’s skin.

“ _ Nuuugh  _ yeah, oh _Zach_ oh fuck you idiot why do you think I made sure…” Chris’s whisper trails off his own words disappearing into another moan as Zach slides in another inch.  He can feel Chris’s asshole twitching around his cock, pulling at him, like a mouth.

Wait.  What?  _ Made sure? _

Zach freezes, thought bleeding back into his brain. He scrapes his teeth along Chris’s shoulder, feeling the way Chris trembled all the way on his cock as his ass tightened in reaction. “You really did that on purpose? So I’d see you with her?”

Chris nods and pushes back, sliding back onto Zach’s cock. Zach’s hands drift down to Chris’s hips, holding him still for a minute.  “I love…  _ oh _ .”  Zach pulls back, almost slipping out, then snaps his hips forward, until he’s buried almost balls deep. They both freeze at the slick, perfect heat, Zach feeling his balls tighten almost painfully. He freezes, trying not to come right then, almost missing the dulling sensation of a condom.

“You.. love… what?” The  _ slipslide _ as their hips move apart, then the slap of skin from the force of Zach’s thrust as he yanks Chris’s hips to meet him. Zach can feel himself sweating under his clothes. He reaches around and grips Chris’s cock, his fingers tangling with Chris’s as they both jack him in time with Zach’s thrusts. Chris’s hips tilt and his moan changes into a desperate wail of sound and Zach knows the ridge of his cock is moving over Chris’s prostate each time they slam together.

“This… I …” But Chris can’t talk, the words dissolving into another  keening moan as Zach digs his fingers into Chris’s hip bone, pulling his ass back onto him, amoving hard and as quickly as he can. Vaguely Zach has time to register that there’s something that he should be remembering right now, something he’s missing in this crazy, stilted conversation but he can concentrate only on the sensation of his naked cock in Chris’s ass, the slick tightness gripping him, muscles fluttering around his length and then there’s the feel of Chris’s come as it drips over his fingers. He hears his name and Chris is clamping down so tightly that Zach thinks for a second that his head is going to come off, before he’s shooting, arching his back as he comes deep in Chris’s ass.  He collapses against Chris’s back, his heart slamming in his ribs. They both moan a little when Zach pulls out.  Zach can hear the clock ticking; hear his heartbeat as it thunders in his ribs. His hands slide around Chris’s waist, pulling their bodies together so that not an inch was between them.

“I really, _ really _ don’t like seeing you touch someone else, Chris.” He kisses the skin on Chris’s back.

There’s a bubble of laughter, and Chris’s hands tangle with his, fingers sliding together where they’re pressed against Chris’s rapidly beating heart.  

It took Chris two times before he could say the words, hoarse from shouting and moaning from their fuck.  

“I really,  _ really _ like it when you do.”


End file.
